Venganza
by AezeMy
Summary: La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Es dulce y ciertas veces sienta muy bien, siempre y cuando sea en su porción justa y sin excederse. Pero, claro, uno nunca sabe hasta qué punto pueden llegar los instintos naturales. One-Shoot Toko.


Hola. Este es mi segundo Fic (u one-shoot, no sé, sé que es lo segundo que escribo aquí xD). Y este se va a tratar sobre la Leyenda de Aang esta vez.

Ni siquiera he terminado (y por un rato no lo terminaré) mi fic Amorra xD, pero últimamente me dieron muchas ganas de hacer un one-shoot sobre Toko :3

Disclaimer: Ni avatar ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo soy una inocente alma D:

Ambientado luego del fin de la serie.

**Personajes: **Toph, Zuko, Mai(mencionada).

**Venganza**

_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Es dulce y ciertas veces sienta muy bien, siempre y cuando sea en su porción justa y sin excederse. Pero, claro, uno nunca sabe hasta qué punto pueden llegar los instintos naturales._

* * *

Había pasado ya un año de que aquél maestro fuego se uniera a su grupo. Un año de aquél accidente que dañó los pies de Toph, que la dejó sin "vista" temporalmente. Tal vez era una pequeñez, pero la dulce y ruda niña aún seguía sin cobrar venganza de aquel hecho. Algo que juró hacer.

Era claro que aquello no había sido intencional; en medio de la noche, completamente solo, ¿Quién no se defendería así? Pero ella nunca lo olvidaría. Esa venganza debía ser cobrada. Quizá sería de una forma un tanto infantil, pero venganza al fin. Igualmente, esto no sería nada como para interferir entre la gran amistad de la Bandida ciega, y el Señor del fuego. _¿O sí? _

* * *

Zuko se encontraba camino al pueblo en búsqueda de un vestido para su preciosa Mai. Cumplirían un año y medio de noviazgo, y, aunque no estuviera 100% seguro, iba a pedirle matrimonio.

Para llegar allí, al lugar que contaba con los vestidos más elegantes de la ciudad, debía atravesar un pequeño bosque. Esta vez iba solo, no quería que nadie se enterara hasta que llegara el momento, ni siquiera los guardias que debían acompañarlo, quienes a orden suya, se tomaron el día libre.

Estaba solo... o eso creía.

El suelo de tierra se resquebrajó debajo de él, haciendo que cayera bruscamente y sus manos quedaran aprisionadas en la misma. Incapaz de hacer fuego control con sus manos, el maestro fuego lanzó una llamarada por su boca.

¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién es? -Una vez que sus guardias habían tomado descanso, empezó a necesitarlos - Soy el señor del fuego Zuko y ordeno que me dejen salir, ¡O se verán en grandes problemas! -Dijo esto último con un tono muy amenazante-

Tranquilo, Zuzu - Dijo una voz detrás de él, mientras reía casi silenciosamente -

¡Gracias a Roku! -Suspiró aliviado- Eras tu Toph... ¿¡Toph!? Espera un segundo, ¿Qué demoni...-Unos suaves dedos se posaron sobre su boca interrumpiendo sus palabras -

¿Recuerdas aquella noche que vine, exactamente a este lugar, para apoyarte en cuanto a tu unión al equipo avatar, y terminaste quemando mis pies? - Dijo la niña cruzandose de brazos -

Cómo olvidarlo... pero, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me aprisionaste aquí? Toph, ¡Dejame salir! -Ordeno Zuko con una pequeña muestra de enfado-

_Zuko se veía tan débil, literalmente se encontraba a los pies de la maestra tierra, a su voluntad. Él podía haber buscado una forma de escapar, aunque le resultaría en vano, podía intentarlo. Pero sólo esperó a que ella decidiera hacerlo._

Ah-ahm. -Soltó mientras giraba su cabeza en negación- Bueno, a esto se le llama... VEN-GAN-ZA. -Al pronunciar lo último, con un ágil movimiento, Toph levantó la tierra e hizo que Zuko volara por los aires, apresándolo nuevamente, pero esta vez sobre el suelo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar- Creo que podría divertirme con esto.

¡Espíritus! Toph, vamos, suéltame. No es gracioso -Pidió el maestro fuego-

Para mi sí lo es -Rió, con una carcajada pero a la vez dulcemente, la niña- Zuko, ¡Yip, yip! - Gritó mientras volvía a elevarlo por los aires. Este había quedado embobado al ver su sonrisa, más allá de que hubiera sido en burla hacia él.

Luego de varios movimientos más, casi haciendo que Zuko vomitara su almuerzo, Toph decidió dejarlo en paz. Bueno, no completamente en lo que se llamaría 'paz'. Tal vez sólo era la ausencia de esos bruscos movimientos, pero él seguía aprisionado entre dos pequeñas montañitas de tierra.

Así que ibas a comprar un vestido para Mai...-Dijo semi-interrogándolo-

¿Eh? ¿Quién te dijo eso? - Dijo Zuko arqueando una ceja- Eh.. no, no es así.

Tú me lo estás diciendo - suspiró- Y sabes muy bien que sé cuando mientes o no. Además, no es muy usual que un hombre frecuente un lugar así. ¿Qué otro propósito tendría sino? -Dijo mientras acariciaba el relieve de la tarjeta de aquél local que se le había caído al príncipe entre tantos movimientos. Era ciega, pero su sentido del tacto era perfecto y podía distinguir aquellas letras, tal y como le había enseñado Katara a leer.

Maldición... -Agachó la cabeza Zuko- Bueno, ya que lo sabes, ¿Podrías soltarme?

¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? - sonrió arrogante Toph mientras se acercaba a él-

¿P-por favor? -Contestó esperanzado, mientras veía como la maestra tierra avanzaba hacia él -

En realidad no lo sé. - Rió la niña. Se acercó al maestro fuego aún más, metió una mano dentro de su túnica, y palmeando... _Zuko se encontraba rojo de vergüenza, no sabía qué estaba haciendo..._ encontró por fin uno de los bolsillos donde el príncipe guardaba unas cuantas piezas de oro-

¡¿Para qué quieres el dinero?! Sueltame ya, Toph. - Dijo Zuko mientras sus mejillas volvían al color natural de su piel-

Sólo espera aquí y verás. - Dijo mientras se alejaba, la maestra tierra-

* * *

_10 minutos... 15 minutos... 30 minutos... 45', una hora habrá pasado, y aquella bandida no volvía... Eran las 7 de la tarde y ya estaba anocheciendo casi completamente. Zuko se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, hasta que por fin se sintió liberado de aquellas ataduras de tierra._

¡Disculpa la tardanza! Es que, había tantos... no sabía por cual decidirme...-Decía cada vez en un tono más bajo, la dulce niña- Bueno, de hecho, no sabían, por supuesto yo no podía verlos. -Sacudió su mano en frente de su rostro - ¿Cómo me queda?

Al escucharla, Zuko levantó la mirada, mientras sacudía sus muñecas por el dolor, observándola de pies a cabeza. Nunca antes la había visto así.

Toph portaba un hermoso vestido negro, que llegaba un poco menos que sus rodillas, escotado justo a la perfección, con algunos bordados verde oliva que hacían resaltar la palidez de su rostro y sus ojos. En su cuello se encontraba una gargantilla de plata, que irradiaban brillo por donde se le viera. Sus muñecas eran adornadas por cintas negras, cual si fuera una muñeca. En sus pies unas hermosas tobilleras negras, con bordes brillantes arriba y abajo. Y en su cabeza, una tiara de diamantes que hacía conjunto con la gargantilla. Su pelo recogido como siempre, pero sostenido por eso y una banda casi invisible. El vestido marcaba un contorno perfecto de su cuerpo. _Tenía 14 años, pero tenía una figura envidiable para esa edad._

Vamos, dime que opinas... -Dijo casi entristecida la muchaha- ¿No te gusta, no es cierto?

P-pero qué.. ¿qué dices? Si estás... est-estas... -Zuko no podía completar la frase, otra vez sus mejillas se habían enrojecido tanto que parecían estar quemándose, y a su vez sentía un calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva y pudo con las últimas palabras- Estás hermosa, Toph.

Toph se sonrojó al escuchar la dulzura con la que había dicho eso aquel maestro fuego - G-gracias, Zuko-

Retomando su firme posición, y tratando de ocultar la vergüenza, Toph dijo con gran seriedad - Pero la venganza aún no ha terminado... - Sonrió de lado al decirlo-

La jovencita levantó 4 muros de tierra rodeándolos ampliamente, pero con los suficientes orificios para respirar, y de paso ser alumbrados por la luz de la luna. Nadie podría verlos ni interrumpirlos allí.

¿Q-qué me vas a...-Otra vez, la bandida había posado sus dedos en la boca del Señor del fuego, reemplazándolos rápidamente por sus labios. Este le correspondió el beso agarrándole la cara, y acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Zuko la alzó, la apoyó contra una de las paredes de tierra y siguió besándola apasionadamente, mientras lentamente con una mano trataba de bajar el cierre del vestido de Toph, rezando que esta no se diera cuenta. Claro que se daba cuenta, pero no le importaba, ella acariciaba con una mano su cabello, y con la otra su bella espalda, con movimientos suaves pero apasionados.

Espera... No podemos... -Dijo Zuko apenado, mientras devolvía a la joven a su posición normal- Tú eres una niña, y yo... soy el Señor del fuego... no...

Tal vez no podamos - Le contestó Toph sonriendo- Pero recuerda, que esto es una venganza, y aquí la tienes que pagar tú, cueste lo que cueste.

El maestro fuego la miró cómplice, aunque ella no pudiera ver, se entendían de cualquier forma.

La bandida metió las manos en su túnica, esta vez no buscando dinero, sino otra cosa, mientras al acercarse susurraba al oído de Zuko _- La venganza es dulce, príncipe- _

* * *

Ooh bueno, este ha sido mi primer one-shoot (o lo que rayos sea D: ) Siempre quise escribir algo Toko, pero no tenía ideas :c. Y en vez de haber escrito este debería haber seguido con mi otro fic xD pero bueno, tenía ganas hace rato de esto. Gracias a quienes lo lean, y acepto críticas de todo tipo.


End file.
